Kingdom Hearts: Code of Light
by Samsapoping
Summary: An evil force known as the Heartless has invaded the Digital World! After an encounter with a mysterious man, Kari wonders if she is strong enough to defeat the new darkness. Can her heart overcome this new evil in time to save a friend? With Riku, Kairi, Sora, and her friends by her side, a new power will be unleashed. After DDD and 3 years after Malomyotismon's defeat, TKxKari
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare!

**While I was re-watching the episode, "His Master's Voice" from season 2 of Digimon, this crossover idea popped in my head.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown POV

**"This world is too small."**

I awoke by a mysterious voice, only to be surprised by the familiar scenery. The gray sand, sky, and the sea of darkness, it was all painful to see. I was back in the Dark Ocean, but I wasn't the only human in this gloomy world. Through the misty fog, there was a familiar figure standing by the dark water. Unfortunately, it was the side of a friend I thought was dead when I saw his dark blue cloak and golden shoulder pads.

"Ken?!" I gasped.

**"Take a look at this paradise!"**

"Huh?" I muttered.

**"Everywhere you look, there's not a glimmer of light shining down on this tiny beach. The start of a new world."**

After hearing his gibberish, I could tell I was facing the back of an impostor. The real Ken Ichijouji wouldn't say something that villainous. He may have been the Digimon Emperor, but he was definitely not as vile as Myotismon. Now the question that was in my head was who was this impostor.

"You are not Ken!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me, who are you?!" I demanded.

The fake turned around, shining some light as he changed into his true his Ken disguise, a man with long white hair appeared before my eyes. He had tan skin and was wearing a black, high-collared, leather coat that had a red interior and yellow lining. This coat was grey from the waist down and had several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extended from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. Underneath it, the man wore a white, thigh-length vest. It was also high-collared and exposed most of the chest, with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below were undone.

What really caught my eyes was what rested on the man's upper chest. A weird insignia; which looked like a shattered heart stood out like a brooch against his tan chest began to hurt me from the inside.

"GAAHHH!" I screamed, clutching my head.

Three years. It had been three years since I felt this pain. The pain of sensing darkness. Deep within my heart, I could feel powerful ounces of darkness coming from the being in front of me. Scared of the overwhelming power, I fell on my knees as I felt my body trying to resist the growing pain. Every pounding in my forehead made me realized what kind of being I was feeling.

**"Try as you might, you won't be able to escape the darkness within your heart."**

**"Open your heart and let the darkness grow!"**

"W-what are you saying?!" I struggled in saying.

**"Just like this world, your heart began in darkness. All hearts begin in darkness and end in darkness."**

**"Even while you're cowering, the darkness in your heart is being awakened once again. It has been inside you ever since your birth!"**

"That's nonsense! There's light and hope inside all of us!" I responded.

**"But when hatred, sorrow, or despair consumes you, darkness swallows the light and hope you have."**

**"Tell me, Girl! What sent you to this eclipsed place?"**

I lifted my head, wondering how I was going to answer the man's question. The answer was such a mystery, not even I knew how I ended up to my current location. Even when I first came three years ago, I was confused. Then, it hit me. I literally had the answer to the riddle inside me for years.

"My heart?" I answered.

My eyes opened up to see if I was right, but there was another surprise in plain sight. Stretching from my knees to the sea was my shadow in clear view. Suddenly, the figure began to emerged from the sand, sending shivers down my spine. The more the beast rose, the deadlier the darkness became to me.

A massive, muscular, humanoid monster with black skin. Although it had short, curly feet, the rest of the creature was very frightening. It was about twenty feet tall and had had that looked like black tentacles. Behind its creepy bangs were the beast's lifeless, golden eyes gazing down at my soul.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" I cried in pain.

I unfolded my legs to try to crawl away from the demon, but something caught me when my feet made their stretches. Then, my butt suddenly lost the feel of the sand I once sat on. A moment ago, the smoothing ground of the beach was being felt by my bum, now I was sitting on nothing. My eyes opened up, only to see the horror around.

My body began to sink as I spotted my legs being shrouded into a puddle of darkness. Every bone in my legs tried to budge out of the situation, but it was no use. The darkness had me wrapped tightly as I watched my feet get pulled into the black puddle. With my arms holding to the dear life, it seemed like it was the end. I was being dragged to the depths of hell and there was nobody out there to save me. Even my vision was getting bleaker by the second.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" I screamed.

**"Don't Bother. There isn't a single being around here to free you from your soon to be slumber."**

And with that, I was gone. Plummeting to an unknown realm with pain killing my head. With the light to the Digital World fading above me, I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Tears drifted beneath my eyelashes as memories of my friends and family played through my head. My older brother, Tai, my best friend, TK, Davis, and my digimon, Gatomon. They would all be faded memories once I had made it to my new destination.

**"You're giving up, Kari? Come on! Thought you were tougher than that."**

A sudden glimmer of light awoke me from despair, blinding my eyesight. I could feel my heart warming up with hope as I saw where the shining force was coming from. A glowing symbol of the Tiferet appeared where my heart was, protecting me from the darkness.

"The Crest of Light!" I exclaimed.

The key that allows my feline partner to digivolve responded to my voice, illuminating my way out of this hell hole. With the pain ceasing out of my head, I closed my eyes and let my crest drift me somewhere safe. The destination was unknown, but my heart knew it was going to be better than the Dark Ocean.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**This story was originally going to be called, "Kingdom Hearts: Code of Darkness, but I changed it to Code of Light because it sounds more fresher. Especially having people getting sick of the work, "Darkness". XD**

**For those who are expecting Disney Worlds in this story, they're not. maybe Destiny islands, hollow Bastion, and Mysterious Tower, but no Disney movie worlds. It's mostly going to be the Digital World and the Human World of Digimon that will be the main settings. This is gonna bA LOT smaller than my Pokemon/KH story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Early Briefing

**Looks like they made a bad change for writers who use the Copy-N-Paste option for uploading their stuff because this chapter was all one huge paragraph. As you can see I got it how I wanted for you guys, but the way Copy-N-Paste worked before was better. Especially for writer who use Google Docs and just transfer their words from there to the Doc Manager on here.**

* * *

**Anyways, enough rambling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Highton View Terrace**

My eyes burst wide open as I rose my head with fear. The current location I was at may have been dark, but it was a place I recognized very well. I was back on Earth in the comfort of my bedroom of my apartment in Japan. With the feel of yellow bed sheets covering my legs, I wiped my forehead in relief, knowing I had awoken from the nightmare.

**"It was just a dream."** I sighed.

I then dropped back onto my pillow, praying that the daylight star would rise soon. Unfortunately, my hopes for one more hour of sleep died when I turned to my nightstand. According to the alarm clock, the time was one o' clock. I had five and a half hours of sleep left. Five and a half hours of keeping my mind away from dreaming back to the dreaded sea.

**"This is going to be a LONG night!"** I groaned.

"Are you okay, Kari?" My feline digimon asked, waking up.

Rather than lifting my head back up fully to see my "digital" pet, I reached my right hand out and gave her a gentle rub on her head. A single purr was all I heard from her as I felt her body pressing against my legs.

"I just had a bad dream." I exclaimed.

"Go back to sleep." I ordered.

And with that, I drifted back to dreaming. Praying that the nightmare wouldn't return for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Normal POV

"I brought them like you wanted, sir!" A silver haired teenager announced.

Without another word, the apprentice took went to his position. He was a muscular teen with pale skin and short spiky silver hair. A white, zippered, sleeveless jersey with a black collar covered his chest. A black belt held his gray pant up as he wore a pair of white and yellow sneakers. Finally, his blue-green eyes were staring at the ones who had summoned him and his friends.

"Is something happening?" Another teenage boy asked, entering the large room.

Joining the silver haired boy, were his two best friends. The first was a slender boy with brown spiky hair. He wore a black outfit with a silver crown necklace hanging down from his neck. His legs were covered by a black baggy pants with yellow straps over it and a pair of yellow and black sneakers for his feet.

An auburn haired teenage girl was the last to enter the room. Her main outfit contained a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appeared to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. A necklace with a silver bead hung around the pale complexion, resting on top of her halter top. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist and a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, Finally, she wore a pair of pink and white sneakers for her feet.

With the trio assembled, they awaited the words of their leader. An old bearded sorcerer sat on his tall chair as he opened his eyes, giving the teenagers a serious look. Standing beside him were a group of humanoid animals. A magician who was a duck, A tall dog with buck teeth holding a round shield, and a small mouse with round ears.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku!" The gray bearded man called out.

"It appears trouble is brewing in an unfortunate world." He replied.

"So what? Riku and I have been dealing with trouble for years now." Sora responded.

"Just tell us where the keyhole is at and we'll lock it before lunch." The teen smirked.

"If it was so easy, then I would have done it while you three were sleeping on that beach of yours." Another man smirked.

"Huh?" The trio muttered, turning to the right side of the room.

Leaning against the eastern side of the wall was a spiky redheaded man wearing a black hooded coat. A being who was once a "Nobody", but somehow managed to get reborn a third time gave his new friends a serious look. His former (and most used) name was Axel, but his original name was Lea.

"You three must go to Radiant Gardens where the darkness is leaking out of a digital world." The master informed.

"We're gonna see Tron again? Sweet!" Sora cheered.

"Unfortunately, this world is unlike any other world you have ever ventured. Expect new faces as well as some new monsters." The man warned the teens.

Excitement quickly got drained out of Sora as he flopped his head down in disappointment. He really wanted to see his virtual friend again, but it sounded like it wasn't going to happen.

"Observe some of the many creatures that inhabit the virtual land." The sorcerer said.

He slowly swung his left hand to where Lea stood, summoning three separate holograms. Each one exposing a different type of monster. The one from the left showed a some kind of plant monster with leaf like arms and a pink flower that looked like hair for the monster. To the opposite side, there was a red ladybug creature with green eyes. In the middle laid a yellow small dinosaur with emerald colored eyes.

"These creatures may seem harmless, but looks can be deceiving." The old man exclaimed.

"What are they?" Kairi asked.

"They kind of look like Dream Eaters." Sora wondered.

"The beings you see before you are called, Digital Monsters or Digimon for short." The man said.

"Digimon?" The teens noted.

"Yes, but although I showed these three different types of Digimon, but there are many more lurking about." The wizard answered.

"Some with devastating powers and abilities."

"And some that can evolve into deadlier beasts!" He concluded.

A hand thrust towards the holograms from the magician caused what he said to come true to the naked eye. The images illuminated the dim room as the monsters began to change. The flower monster grew into a pixie. The ladybug evolved into a large beetle monster and the yellow dinosaur turned into an armored metamorphic dinosaur creature.

"Woah!" Sora and Kairi gasped.

"So are the Digimon the ones who are rampaging through Radiant Gardens?" Riku wondered.

"Some digimon may be wicked, but they'll be the the least of your concerns. it's the Heartless that are the leakage.' The wizard answered.

"If the keyhole is as tough to locate as Lea says, we'll just have to find the Heartless instead." The silver haired teen decided.

"Find the Heartless and they'll guide us to the keyhole." He simply explained.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, Riku." The mouse replied.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" The auburn haired girl asked curiously.

The king of Disney Castle took out a piece of paper and gave it to his comrades. Sora and Kairi went over Riku's shoulders as he examined the paper in his hands.

"Is that a map?" Sora guessed.

"I received it from Leon and the guys a few hours ago. If it really is a map of the digital world, then it's not going to be easy." The King answered. "

He also sent this URL address." He finished, taking out a tiny piece of paper.

The brown haired boy took the paper and read the address silently. They had the location to the new world, but the location to the keyhole was still unknown. Their only clue was a grid map, but even that was a puzzle. In fact, the map itself looked like a crossword puzzle with tiny black and white squares scattered all over the paper.

"Guess we have to enter this into the computer when we get to Radiant Gardens." Kairi exclaimed.

"Then, let's go!" Sora said.

"We'll plan where we should start searching when we get there." He replied, heading towards the door.

"Before you go, there's one more thing you all must know." The master sorcerer said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dive to the Heart

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**12 Hours Later**

Kari's POV

"Ugghhh…."

I awoke from a deep slumber, only to find myself not in school. My eyes opened up slowly and saw a ray of light casting down in front of my lying body. Thankfully, I was resting on a platform, so there was no fear of falling like before. I got on my feet and examined the unknown location I got sent to.

"W-where am I?" I wondered.

There wasn't another platform nearby from any direction. Just darkness shrouding the area as I stood on the only platform in this realm. The platform itself was beautifully crafted into a stained glass portrait. Although most of the platform was pink, there was a red star boarder around the edges.

"Who's that girl?" I blinked.

In the center of the portrait was the real eye candy of the art. An auburn hair girl with a pale complexion covered most of the center of the image. She wore a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shown at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposed her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also featured a black choker, a necklace with a silver bead, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Finally, she held some kind of yellow star fruit in her hands.

Beside both sides of the girl's head, were faces who (I guessed) were important to her. The first one I saw was the one on the upper left; who looked pretty similar to my older brother, Tai. He was a spiky haired boy who had a smirk on his face. To the right side, was another boy ho had a determined emotion on his face. Unlike the other boy's spiky hairdo, he had long hair going down to the back of his neck.

"Why are Donald and Goofy there?!" I gasped.

I began to wonder if I was still dreaming after spotting the two faces below the humans. Below the two male faces, were two of the most famous cartoon characters in history. On the left side, was a duck wearing a zippered hat. The other side had a face of an animated dog with buck teeth and a weird hat. Together, the Earth knew them as Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Is that girl a Disney character?" I wondered, stepping into the light.

Suddenly, the light blinded me without warning. My left hand quickly shielded my eyes as they were shut. It took me a few seconds till I was ready to see what was happening. I lifted my head and removed my hand from my vision, seeing what laid before me.

_**"Power sleeps within you"**_

_**"If you give it form…"**_

_**"It will give you strength."**_

_**"Choose well."**_

Three weapons were floating in my sight. The first (from the far left) was a staff. Both ends of the rod's handle were tan, while the handle itself was predominantly green. There was a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff was connected to. What really caught my eye was the head of the staff. Its head was well crafted into a blue head; which was in the shape of the head of Disney's mascot.

In fact, the other two weapons had the same insignia. There was a generic, short, golden sword in the center that had a blue , there was a pentagonal black and red shield. Even though there were were three different weapons within my sight, they all had one identical symbol. A symbol that everyone in the real world calls, a Hidden Mickey. As the name implies, the symbol resembles the head of Disney's mascot, Mickey Mouse.

"Guess I should choose one." I exclaimed.

It was easier saying than doing the actual deed itself. What kept me from choosing was the making of my decision. True, I had a choice of three weapons, but could only pick one. I had no clue what risks and advantages of choosing either weapon. Heck, the fact that it was only I who was doing this was beyond me. One minute I was bored out of my mind in Calculus class and the next minute I'm in a strange world, picking a weapon.

But I knew one thing on how to return to my world. I needed to make my selection and standing like an idiot wasn't going to help. I went up to the mystical rod and grabbed it.

_**"The power of the mystic."**_

_**"Inner strength."**_

_**"A staff of wonder and ruin."**_

_**"Is this the power you seek?"**_

"Not yet!" I answered, dropping the rod.

Before I made my choice, I wanted to feel the power f. The powers of the weapons and the power of my heart corresponding to each other. Magical powers tingled my fingertips, but I wasn't sure if I was that was the kind of power I needed. I wanted to check out the sword and shield before I said yes.

_**"The power of the warrior."**_

_**"Invincible courage."**_

_**"A sword of terrible destruction."**_

_**"Is this the power you seek?" **_

"No!" I shook my head.

With the sword option crossed off, it came down to either the staff or shield. One of those weapons was going to be wielded by my own hands.

_**"The power of the guardian."**_

_**"Kindness to aid friends."**_

_**"A shield to repel all."**_

The description that echoed through my ears couldn't have been more accurate to me than that. I may not had the "Invincible courage" like Tai and the Crest of Light was indeed my "Inner strength", but the class to where the shield came from fit me best. I have always been the type of girl who cares more for her friends then herself.

When I was captured by Myotismon six years ago, death was my primary thought and I wasn't afraid. He was hurting everyone in his path, searching for the eighth DigiDestined child. That child just so happened to be me. I turned myself in to the vampire digimon when I watched my friends being attacked, sparing them from their almost demises. If I hadn't stopped the chaos, humanity would have extinct.

_**"Is this the power you seek?"**_

"Yes!" I nodded.

The shield magically vanished, leaving me empty handed.

_**"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"**_

Since I wasn't a fighter and the golden blade was still hovering next to me, there was no second thought. I went to the discarded it. The rod joined my selection as it disappeared to oblivion.

_**"You've chosen the power of the guardian."**_

_**"You've given up the power of the warrior."**_

_**"Is this the form you choose?"**_

"Yes!" I nodded.

A strange form of light was then summoned in my right hand as I turned towards the magic act. My eyes widen once I saw the object appear before my vision. In my hand, was a large key designed for me. Some kind of weapon that looked like a giant key. My fingers were gripping onto a pink handle that was connected to a white hilt with sides that looked like angel wings. Attached to the back of the hilt was a keychain of the Crest of Light. A short pink ribbon covered half of the silver shaft, showing a blue stripe pattern above. Finally, the teeth of the key were black cat claws. Feline claws resembling my own digimon.

_**"You've gained the power to fight."**_

"But what is this thing?" I asked.

The voice answered my curious question with one word. A single compound that basically explained what I was wielding. The word it spoke was…

_**"Keyblade."**_

I then swung my newly acquired blade a few times for some practice. The size of the weapon may have been as big as a normal sword, but the weight was tolerable for swinging.

_**"That's it! You've got it."**_

_**"Use this power to protect yourself and others."**_

_**"There will be times you will have to fight."**_

_**"Keep your light burning strong."**_

When it felt like I was ready to return back to reality, I sensed a dark force emerging. I turned around and found a group of three black monsters rising out of portals from the floor. Their eyes opened up, sending some chills down my spine. Although, they were only the size of a toddler, my head and heart were both pounding hard. Their beaming yellow eyes were staring at my soul as I saw their tiny antennas wiggle.

"Who are you?" I cried.

The beasts came at me, forcing me to go into battle mode. My hands swung the keyblade, hitting them upon arrival. For my survival, I repeated my assault until I saw them explode to hell. The pain instantly ceased, letting me breathe in peace. Unfortunately, another wave came out to avenge their fallen comrades. This time, there was nine of them.

I returned to my stance and engaged the second by one, my enemies blew up in smoke until there was none left. There were some lucky shots by them, but my heart could handle the damage.

"This….might come…..in handy." I commented on my new weapon, breathing heavily .

_**"Foolish girl."**_

A familiar voice alert my dark sense, making my pupils shrink. My heart increased its rate, overflowing me with fear. Chills returned to me once again as I spun around to find the demon who I thought was gone forever. There was no one in plain sight. I couldn't see anything, but a blanket of darkness around me.

_**"Do you really think that key of yours can protect your feeble friends?"**_

"It can't be…" I whispered.

_**"Not even that traitor of mine!"**_

That alone was proof of who I didn't want to hear. As much as I tried to forget, the past revealed the truth about Gatomon. Before she became my partner, she aided the enemy. She was out to find me, eradicate me from existence. However, her heart must have changed upon seeing me, thus deceiving her master. Her master I thought was dead.

"SHOW YOURSELF, MYOTISMON!" I snarled.

His demonic laughter echoed through the darkness as I stood in silence, finding the fiendish coward through his hiding place. A swarm of his bats flew out from every direction, covering my view of the area. Without a thought, I spun my keyblade like a baton, trying to defend myself. The blood sucking animals met the sharp claws of my blade as they fell like flies. Each blow I felt with my arm made my heart bounced. Everything was going accordingly well until…

"GAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter long, but I ran out of time. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning for a long weekend trip to Washington D.C. Since my birthday is this Saturday, I wanted to go somewhere to celebrate. **

**Why Washington D.C?**

**I went there during my 8th grade class trip in 2006, but had a lousy time. The hotel and class were fine, it was the people running the trip who were bad. They kept on changing the schedule and told me the last minutes when we were going to meet. I remember one morning, I got on the bus an hour late and my mom and I didn't know until we got on.**

**This time, it'll just be my mom, a lifelong friend of mine and her 11 year old son, and I. No sudden time changes! No class taking group pictures without me! It's just gonna be a nice little vacation. Heck, I got invited into the White Houe and I didn't ask for that. My mom did. lol**


End file.
